onepiecegrandendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Shira Masami
Shira Masami, also known as "Guardian Seraph Masami," is the a member and doctor of the Eternal Flame Pirates. She was first introduced in the Barricade Pirates Arc. Before she joined the Eternal Flame Pirates, she was a well known and experienced doctor at the island she resided in. Appearance Masami is a fairly tall, slim woman with bright blue eyes. She has long, blonde hair which she wears in a ponytail which goes down to her shoulders. When not in a ponytail, her hair goes down to her chest. Her main outfit consists of a sleeveless top and a pair of shorts, as well as a pair of sandals. Personality Masami has a very cheerful and confident personality. She is very caring, and has devoted her life to helping others. She is very intelligent, being a doctor, and also very kind and understanding. She is also very understanding, as seen at her hometown when she was a doctor, as she would treat patients free if said patient was unable to pay for the treatment. Relationships Crew Laval Shizuka Masami cares deeply for Shizuka, as he was the one to save her village and defeated Chiba Akagawa, as well as was the one to invite her to the crew. She also cares deeply for Shizuka as he is the brother of Laval Zandro. Laval Zandro Zandro has been Masami's love interest from the moment they met, and she cares deeply for him. The pair are good friends, as she was the one to care for the wounds Zandro received in his skirmish with the Barricade Pirates. Out of all of the Eternal Flame Pirates, she trusts Zandro the most. Juna Ayumi After Masami treated Ayumi when she was sick in the Barricade Pirates Arc, they have since then grown to become good friends. Kasa Miyako Masami shows to be very caring for Miyako since they met. Enemies World Government Being a pirate, Masami is only naturally wanted by the government. The government take her somewhat serious, as she is known for her thievery skills, as well has been recently affiliated with two pirate that have been causing havoc recently, Laval Shizuka and Zandro. Marines The Marines take consider Miyako to be an enemy towards them, as Miyako thinks the same as the Marines, although mainly the weaker Marine soldiers are the only one to take her seriously. Chiba Akagawa Before Akagawa was first seen, Masami had appeared to have some knowledge of the Shichibukai, and feared him, although the presense of Akagawa was known throughout the East Blue as we was formerly known as the strongest pirate in the East Blue. Abilities and Powers Although she is a doctor, and prefers to take care of people rather than to hurt them, Masami is perfectly capable of combat. Much like some of the other weaker members of the crew, she isn't comparable to the crew mates at the caliber of Shizuka and Zandro, although much like Ayumi, shows to be able to fight the weaker members of what the crew is up against, and usually does so. Bo Staff Fighter Masami appears to be very proficient at wielding a bo staff, using it as her main way of combat. Although, being one of the weaker members of the crew, she mainly relies on the stronger members of the crew to fight the stronger members of whatever they are up against. She is capable of taking a weaker member of what they are against or fighting groups of average subordinates. Medical Expertise Masami was one of the top doctors in her home island. She was known for taking care of any and all conditions and injuries, and always treating the patient successfully. She has great knowledge of medicines and medical treatments. She appears to know how to handle diseases to wounds, as seen when she was able to take care of Ayumi's cold, as well as Zandro's wounds received from the Barricade Pirates. History Past Childhood Masami was born into a rich and loving family in a large and developed city. When she was a little girl, no less than seven years old, her parents died from a disease. After that, Masami wanted to be a doctor who could help people whenever a situation called for it, and would be able to help them and started learning medical skills. She eventually became one of the top doctor in her town at a hospital. East Blue Saga Barricade Pirates Arc Category:Eternal Flame Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Koimitto Village Characters Category:East Blue Characters